wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fairy
|-|Intro= When you see this pretty dragoness in the streets, you'll probably think, how cute and stunning! But if that's what you think, then you might want to value your last breaths... This is Fairy, a dragon so torn apart on the inside that she doesn't have one anymore. You may not be able to see it, but the blood of countless of unsuspecting and innocent dragons stains her claws... And be wary, for the pink flashes here and there in your dreams may mean that she might have just seen you before... WARNING: Do not be fooled by the colorful code, this character contains a generous amount of dark and creepy content, as well as . Please do not read further if anything repulses you. This bean belongs to Frosty, now she belongs to Essence. :3 |-|Fairy= Appearance A SilkWing in Pyrrhia. Not the most uncommon thing seen nowadays. Well, that would be true, if it wasn't for the fact that the thing that makes her uncommon has nothing to do with her appearance. She doesn't differ much from any other member of her tribe. Well, maybe except for the fact that she is much, much thinner than a healthy dragon should be. She appears to be nothing but a very fragile frame, brittle and easily shattered into a million pieces if she so much as falls. Otherwise, Fairy has the build of an average SilkWing, having a slightly shorter and smaller stature than most of her age, but nothing too eye-catching. Her main scales are a medium, bright pink, easily catching the eyes of many other dragons on the streets, though not in an eye-burning way. Her two pairs of wings are of the softest shade of pink, with a silvery spot on each of her smaller ones. Her slim horns are a very dark shade of magenta, which only appears dark grey to everyone else. Occasionally you might see a flicker of red across her front leg, or a speck of it on her cheek, or just a tiny hint of it at the edge of her wing... trust me, it is no illusion. Many have commented her eyes to be weird. They are a flat color - dull forest green to be exact, and they seem to lack the ability to show any form of emotion at all. Well, maybe because they really can't. You may not notice at first glance... but no one can deny the feeling of wrongness that you will inevitably get when you stare for too long into her eyes... Fairy gives the impression of someone just like her name - someone pure, innocent, pretty and vulnerable with nothing but the best intentions... If you ever encounter her and just assume that, it is very likely that you won't see the sun rise ever again. Personality Soft, gentle and harmless. That's what most dragons would associate with the sight of Fairy, the lovely pink SilkWing trotting on the streets in town. Well, that could be very well the greatest mistake you'll end up making in your life... which wouldn't last long anyway, if you assumed that at the first place. Really, this so called "harmless" dragoness is probably one of, if not the deadliest serial killer still alive. The fact that she lurks among the dragon population, without betraying any hint that she has way too much blood on her talons, makes her all the more dangerous. It isn't uncommon for a dragon too blinded by her somewhat cute looks and catchy colors to let their guard down around her, and end up "missing" shortly after, only to have their bloody corpses discovered later, with no trace of who committed the crime. Mentally deranged - that's the only suitable way to describe this husk of what used to be a dragon. Whenever shes snaps, the dragon closest to her will either have their head violently bashed or their throats slashed before they even see her whip out a knife. She can be speaking normally in one second and utter incredibly creepy sentences the next. There are only a few scraps of sanity here and there left in her mind, and at this point she couldn't even tell what are her reasons for murdering another dragon. Is it because she wanted revenge on the world? Is it because some demons prompt her to do so? Or is it just out of pure enjoyment, the fact that she feels great after taking one's life? Whatever it is, she doesn't show it. In her "normal" phase, Fairy acts like quite the typical dragon, showing no signs that she's a dragon who have ripped throats out and stabbed dragons in their hearts before. She appears to be a normal dragon, one that's easily flustered and quite shy, someone who doesn't speak on her own accord. No one would expect her to step out of line or do something remotely daring, let alone think that she's responsible for all the unexplained murders that occurred over the past few years. Even though she is completely psychotic during her insane phases, there is still a soul living in that frail body. After all, Fairy was still once a dragoness who loved candy and hot chocolate. And part of that still remains. During the times where she isn't on a killing spree, what she likes and dislikes are more clear and outlined to her. Those rare moments when she has a grasp on herself and her own actions - those are also the only times where she can truly feel emotion, that she can experience the standard happiness, sadness, anger and so on, just like everyone else. And when she does, she's actually a nice dragon, someone who would lend a helping talon to whoever in need, and will go out of her way to comfort another dragon. But even Fairy herself couldn't deny that with every life she takes, the remaining scraps of sanity fade even more, until she can barely call herself a dragon anymore. She dreads what she has become, she dreads what the world would look like to her when the final threads of sanity snaps in her mind, and worst of all, she fears what is it like to lose her personality completely, something that is inevitably happening. When she actually takes the time to look at it while sane, she's already too mentally stressed out and probably severely depressed, but that would likely never show through, with all the layers of insanity she is now buried under. Some part of her will always be terrified of herself, terrified that one day she won't even feel guilty for what she's done. Indeed, the more she kills, the less guilt and fear she feels, even after she snaps out of it. Maybe she's just tired, tired of the same old fate that awaits every unlucky soul she meets, tired of the fact that she has no way to stop it, just fed up with the same old thing she's doing. But one part of her awaits the day that she goes entirely insane, losing whatever conscious thoughts that's still left now. Maybe even then she'll truly be able to enjoy the feeling of blood on her claws and the metallic taste of it on her tongue... maybe then she'll be set free, maybe then she doesn't need to worry about anything anymore. Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mature Content